And We Could Sing Together In Perfect Harmony
by SirenVoice11
Summary: "'AHH'" Kurt screamed, tearing the curtain open in terror. His eyes searching madly for the intruder, he caught sight of his boyfriend, who was biting his lip in an effort to keep from cracking up." One-shot dedicated to my 104th reviewer!


**A/N: So in honor of reaching 104 reviews on my main story "You'd Tear This Canvas Skin Apart" (check it out, if you haven't! :D ) I offered that person the opportunity to give me any Klaine prompt and I would write a one-shot dedicated to them, using their idea/inspiration. Maddiapples, this is for you, to thank you again for being TOTALLY AWESOME! :D!**

**And because this is beginning to become my trademark with my titles, points to those who can tell me where I got this one from! (Hint: Read my author's notes for my main story as I tend to gush about one person in particular A LOT. ;) )**

**Grazie! Reviews and feedback are loved! **

"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this…"_

Kurt sang happily as he massaged conditioner into his already impossibly soft hair, twirling merrily in the cramped space of his shower. He would be seeing Blaine later that night for dinner and a Disney movie marathon, and he grinned as he pictured his boyfriend, with his fluffy, unruly curls (when he allowed them to spring free from their gelled prison, that is), his soft, pink mouth, and his eyes that were able to look molten gold one moment and sea foam green the next.

Now that it was summer, they were able to spend a lot more time with each other than they had be able to after Kurt transferred back to McKinley, and neither boy would've had it any other way. To say that Kurt felt like he was living a fairy tale was an understatement. He had taken to pinching himself on the thighs through his skintight pants every time he and Blaine were together, just to prove to himself that he wasn't, in fact, hallucinating. And each time, he felt the sharp pain and smiled, convinced, at least for a little while, that the fairy tale was definitely real.

"_That's what brings everaftering so happy…"_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine, come in!" Carole greeted him happily, sweeping him into a tight, motherly hug as she shut the door behind him.<p>

"Hi, Carole," Blaine greeted, grinning. He was early for his date with Kurt thanks to his getting off early from his Six Flags gig. Though he couldn't say he was the favorite of his stony-faced manager, it seemed that the only person who could soften her up was Kurt. She instantly turned from headset-wearing slave driver to cheery, doting mom whenever Kurt came to visit Blaine at work. Not that Blaine was surprised. Kurt seemed to have that effect on everyone he met. So when she had overheard Blaine talking to one of his friends in the locker room about his date with Kurt that night, she offered Blaine the rest of his shift off in exchange for Blaine's promise that he'd bring Kurt to work with him soon.

"We're just about ready to head out but Kurt's upstairs showering. Feel free to set your stuff down in his room and relax, if you'd like," Carole said, pulling her keys out of her bag.

"Thanks, Carole!" Blaine said happily, heading towards the stairs.

"Have fun tonight," she said, and Blaine turned his head to throw her one last dazzling smile, and caught Burt's intimidating gaze instead.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," he faltered, cursing himself for still not getting over his slight fear of Kurt's father. There was just something about him that screamed _hunter_.

"Hey Blaine," Mr. Hummel said gruffly, looking at Blaine's overnight bad with slight annoyance. He hadn't been too pleased with Kurt's request of having Blaine sleep over for the night while he and Carole would be away for a few days, but he couldn't deny that Blaine was good for his kid. He brought back the smile that Burt hadn't seen on Kurt's face since before his mother died. So he granted his permission on the condition that Blaine would be sleeping on the air mattress on Kurt's floor and that the door would be open at night so that Finn could keep on eye on them. What he didn't know was that Finn had no intention of coming home from Rachel's that night, so the boys would be alone.

"What are you boys up to tonight?" he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to make sure Kurt hadn't been lying to him in an effort to set his mind at fabricated ease.

"Just cooking some dinner and watching a bunch of classic Disney movies," Blaine said, lifting his bag slightly to indicate that he had brought pretty much his entire Disney library with him.

"Well, have a good time. And remind Kurt that we'll be back Sunday morning around 10," he said, hoping that Blaine understood that he was expected to be out of the house before then. Blaine got it.

"Thanks for letting me stay over, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, and continued up the stairs, feeling Burt's eyes on the back of his head. Reaching Kurt's door, he relaxed a bit, and set his bag down. He could hear the swish of water coming from Kurt's en-suite bathroom and could not suppress his grin as he heard Kurt's soaring countertenor voice bust into "True Love's Kiss" from _Enchanted._ He listened for a bit, indulging in the private concert Kurt was unknowingly giving him before his face screwed up in a wicked smile, an idea popping into his head.

Taking off his shoes, he padded quietly into the bathroom, smiling as he saw Kurt's blurred silhouette dancing behind the shower curtain as he continued to sing, putting Amy Adams to shame. Blaine was waiting for Kurt to sing that one line so he could join in.

"_So to spend a life in endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss…" _

"_YOU'RE THE FAIREST MAID I'VE EVER MET, YOU WERE MADE—"_

"AHH!" Kurt screamed, tearing the curtain open in terror. His eyes searching madly for the intruder, he caught sight of his boyfriend, who was biting his lip in an effort to keep from cracking up.

"Oh my God, Blaine! I think my heart just stopped," Kurt gasped, clutching at his chest dramatically.

"I'm sorry, baby but that's not how the song goes," Blaine said with a grin. He watched as water dripped off the ends of Kurt's chestnut hair and down his naked chest and stomach and suddenly his smile was replaced with an open-mouthed stare.

Regaining a steady heartbeat, Kurt followed Blaine's gaze and realized that he was standing, very much wet and very much _naked_ in front of his boyfriend, who he'd never been more than shirtless with. With a squeak, he closed the curtain and pressed his hot forehead against the wet tiles, wanting nothing more than to melt down the drain with the suds.

Blaine was snapped out of his reverie by the flurry of movement and for a moment panicked that Kurt was mad at him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry I startled you," Blaine pleaded, feeling incredibly stupid for sneaking up on Kurt and incredibly turned on at seeing his porcelain body wet and soapy from his shower.

"Ugh I'm so embarrassed," Kurt groaned, "I can't believe I just…_exposed _myself to you!" he finished, his body feeling like it was on fire.

Blaine almost laughed at Kurt's reasoning but held back. He understood why Kurt was embarrassed but he didn't want him to feel awkward about his body around Blaine. Mainly because Blaine had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

"Kurt, don't be embarrassed."

"We've never been naked in front of each other before. And this wasn't exactly how I was expecting to get to that point in our relationship."

Blaine took a second to consider what Kurt said. Then he started stripping out of his clothes, letting them fall into a heap on the bathroom floor. Pushing back the shower curtain, he stepped into the tub and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, whose head was still pressed to the tiled wall.

"What are you doing?" Kurt yelped, turning in Blaine's arms to face him, and felt his face blush as he dropped his gaze downwards towards Blaine's semi-erection.

"You never need to feel embarrassed about anything with me, Kurt. I love you, every bit of you. I love your nose," he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's nose, "I love your eyes," he peppered Kurt's eyelids with a kiss, "I love your shoulders," he trailed his mouth over Kurt's smooth skin. "Everything. You are absolutely beautiful," Blaine murmured, his smile causing his eyes to sparkle, and Kurt melted into his embrace.

Blaine lifted his chin and finally pressed his lips to Kurt's, breathing Kurt's elicited sigh into his mouth, as though it were a tiny piece of his soul. Parting his lips slightly, he invited Kurt to take control of the kiss, which he did expertly, slipping his tongue into the hot cavern of Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned his approval and pushed Kurt against the wall, the water spraying and slipping into the few spaces that remained between their connected bodies.

Kurt's hands slipped down Blaine's back, reveling in the smoothness of his dark skin and the toned ridges of his muscles. Groaning into their never-ending kiss, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him closer, causing their erections to press together in a fiery friction.

"Oh God, Blaine," Kurt groaned, his hips involuntarily grinding into Blaine's. Blaine responded by slipping his lips from Kurt's along his cheek to his jugular, placing nipping bites there before continuing to the sensitive skin directly behind his ear. Kurt was whimpering.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed against his skin, lapping at the droplets of water. "You're so…I can't…I love you."

Kurt gasped. Though Blaine had said those words before, there was something about the way he said them now that let Kurt know that their relationship would now be developing into something more, into the phase where their love would be expressed not only in how they said and felt those words but also in how their bodies expressed them as well.

"I love you."

Their hips continued moving against each other, the friction heavenly and painful at the same time, both boys desperate for their release. Suddenly Kurt nudged Blaine away from him to look deeply into his eyes.

"Blaine?" he whispered, the water still rushing around them, echoing off the walls. Blaine held Kurt's gaze and nodded his head, allowing Kurt to speak.

"Can I—I want to—Please, let me taste you," Kurt finished, breathless. He was struck with just how desperately he needed to hear Blaine moan, to connect to him in a way that he'd never done before. He _had _to.

For a brief moment, Blaine remained naively clueless about what Kurt was asking but all was made clear when Kurt dropped to his knees before him, his hands clutching at his thighs. Taking a sharp intake of air, he watched as Kurt's pink tongue slipped from his mouth to lick away a bead of water that had settled at the tip of Blaine's cock. A cry fell from Blaine's lips and he let his head fall back against the tiles, his breathing beginning to pick up when Kurt's shy, tentative tastes became more sure and encompassing. He wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around the head, picking up a steady, sucking rhythm that was causing Blaine's body to quiver with uncontrollable jolts of pleasure.

"Mmm, Kurt, gah, oh yes," Blaine babbled, willing himself with all his might not to thrust into Kurt's mouth. He could feel a tight coiling in the pit of his abdomen as his release was fast approaching and it took every ounce of energy he could muster to breathe out, "I'm so close, Kurt."

Kurt remained where he was, his mouth working furiously around Blaine, and his fingers digging into Blaine's strong thighs, holding him steady. With an echoing cry that reverberated throughout the room, Blaine came hot into Kurt's mouth, and he swallowed greedily, reveling in the masculine taste of his boyfriend, the man he loved with every ounce of his being. He continued to lap at Blaine, who shook with pleasure as each wave of his orgasm washed over his body.

"Kurt, baby, it's too much," Blaine choked out, his softened cock now painfully sensitive, and with a soft pop, Kurt let Blaine slip from his mouth and got up slowly, trailing kisses up his stomach, to his chest, along the side of his neck, and finally his lips. They kissed languidly for a bit, Blaine surprised at how erotic he found tasting himself in Kurt's mouth was. His cock struggled valiantly to become hard again but it was too soon yet.

Suddenly, Blaine spun Kurt around, so that he was facing the wall of the shower, and slipping his hand downward along Kurt's chest, he grasped his erection, hot and heavy in his hand, and began to stroke up and down, his other arm grasped tightly around Kurt's waist. Kurt cried out in surprise and deep pleasure, allowing his head to fall back against Blaine's shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth open in pure bliss. Blaine continued to pump and he latched his mouth to Kurt's ear, sucking at the lobe and whispering against his skin.

"So beautiful," Blaine murmured, feeling Kurt begin to twitch in his hand, indicating his impending release.

"Blaine, don't stop, oh, please," Kurt mumbled, his moans muffled against the now cold water that continued spilling out of the showerhead. He had been under the water for so long that his skin had softened and become overly sensitive, making each touch feel like an electric spark that threatened to set the whole house on fire.

"Let go, Kurt," Blaine said, his lips pressed to the side of Kurt's neck, and with one final pump of his hand, Kurt spilled into Blaine's hand and onto the wall, his body slumping backwards against his boyfriend's, who caught him and held him steady as he rode out his orgasm. Coming down, he turned to face the man he loved more than anything, and grinned dopily.

"You're amazing," Kurt said, causing Blaine to giggle and brush Kurt's wet hair away from his face.

"I know," Blaine started, and laughed harder as Kurt's forehead crinkled in mock frustration. "I learned it all from you," he finished, pulling him to his chest in a loving embrace.

Washing away the remnants of their lovemaking, they stepped out of the shower, Blaine wrapping a towel around Kurt before grabbing one for himself and padding into Kurt's room to change into a pair of sweats and a Dalton t-shirt.

"Hungry?" Kurt asked, after pulling on his shirt and setting his hair. Blaine smiled and nodded.

Hand-in-hand, they headed downstairs to make some dinner, singing as they did so.

"_And in years to come we'll reminisce…" _

"_How we came to love…" _

"_And grew and grew love…" _

"_Since we first knew love, through true love's kiss."_

**Disney, flufflies, smut, more flufflies, and capped off with more Disney. We come full circle. ;) **


End file.
